L'espoir
by Wynhilde
Summary: Drago, Hermione, Bellatrix et un sortilege Doloris. Ma vision du chapitre Malfoy’s Manor . Ou plutôt, celle de Drago. DM/HG?


**Note d'auteur:**

Ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps – depuis ma lecture du T7 en fait – que je voulais expliquer ce qui s'est ivraiment/i passé ce jour-là au Manoir Malefoy. Et donner la parole à Drago. Mais une chose en entraînant une autre, je n'avais encore jamais mis mes idées à l'écrit.

Et puis, j'ai entendu cette chanson.

Qui colle si parfaitement à cette scène, que j'ai été saisie de l'urgence de l'écrire immédiatement.

En espérant vous convaincre, ou au moins vous distraire…

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et le cadre appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les paroles en anglais sont extraites de la chanson Numb, de Damien Saez. Elle est libre d'écoute sur le site .com/

**Bonne lecture !**

_**L'espoir**_

Le ciel est rouge, vos larmes inexistantes.

Vous croyez que tout va mal mais pas d'erreur, ça pourrait être pire. Il y a toujours moyen de sombrer plus bas. Il y a toujours pire. Vous n'êtes pas au bord du gouffre. Vous n'êtes pas non plus au fond. Vous êtes en train d'y tomber, à la vitesse de la lumière, et ça ne s'arrête pas. Ça tournoie, ça vous assomme, vous ne pouvez plus respirer.

_I'm the one who's spinning_

Combien de temps que vous agonisez ? vous n'en avez aucune idée. Il y a longtemps que vous avez arrêté de compter.

Il y a longtemps que vous avez arrêté d'espérer.

_The world's a ball of dust_

Chaque nuit, vous vous endormez sur les cendres d'une journée pire que la précédente. Chaque matin, le goût du fiel dans votre bouche est tel que vous pensez en étouffer. Ça n'arrive jamais.

L'espoir, vous en aviez au début. Pas beaucoup. Suffisamment pour que votre cœur batte plus vite lorsque le nom du Survivant surgissait dans la conversation. Suffisamment pour vous faire tressaillir à chaque fois qu'on annonçait sa mort. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était dangereux. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ça vous rendait faible. Il était là l'espoir, _le sale espoir_, comme une étincelle bien cachée derrière votre regard froid. L'impression ténue que ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Et puis un jour, vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il avait disparu. Vous ne savez pas exactement quand c'est arrivé. Ni comment. Mais le fait était là : disparu, plus de petite étincelle, encore moins de flamme. Rien qu'une grisaille épaisse et collante, qui englue vos artères, vos poumons, votre cervelle. Une marée d'indifférence désespérée qui vous submerge comme une nausée avant de vous laisser vide et affamé.

Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Que du vide, et dans la bouche, un goût vaguement métallique.

_I'm so sad so fucking mad_

Ça pourrait durer toujours. Ou plutôt, ça ne peut aller qu'en s'aggravant. Vous voudriez que ça s'arrête, mais la seule porte de sortie, c'est la mort. Et vous êtes lâche.

Les journées s'enchaînent, l'horreur s'accroît, le monde devient chaque jour un peu plus froid. Un peu plus dément. Un peu plus sale. Vous voyez des innocents mourir devant vous. Vous en voyez d'autres être torturés. Parfois, c'est même vous qui tenez la baguette.

_I am wicked I am hollow_

Et parfois, c'est vous qui vous contorsionnez sur le sol, hurlant à vous en arracher les viscères. Vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est votre mantra. Vous vous le répétez inlassablement, quand le dégoût menace de vous submerger. _Je n'ai pas le choix_. Vous l'avez eu à un moment donné. Vous lui avez tourné le dos. Tout est allé trop vite. Vous n'êtes même plus certain d'avoir réellement eu le choix. Tout vous semble avoir été écrit d'avance. Il va gagner, c'est inévitable. Pour tout ce que vous en savez, il a _déjà_ gagné. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Est-ce que cela aurait vraiment changé quelque chose ? La scène, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de la rejouer en boucle, dans le silence de votre conscience anéantie. Vous entendez encore sa voix, elle vous réveille en sursaut, vous tirant impitoyablement des quelques heures de répit que vous parvenez à arracher à l'atrocité ambiante. _Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Drago._

Pas un meurtrier. Ça vous ferait presque rire.

_I am bad I am scary_

Combien de morts auraient été évitées, si vous aviez fait le bon choix, au bon moment ? Est-ce que cela ne fait pas de vous un meurtrier ? Vous fermez les yeux si fort que vous en voyez des étoiles. Toujours les mêmes questions. Toujours les mêmes images. Et la peine, qui ne diminue pas.

Parce qu'être complètement vide n'a pas réussi à faire disparaître la douleur. Elle vous ronge de l'intérieur.

Et la mort de l'espoir n'a pas tué la peur. Car si vous savez qu'il n'est pas d'amélioration possible, les choses ont toujours la possibilité d'empirer.

Vous jouez un jeu de dupe avec la mort. Elle est au bout du chemin. Vous le savez, elle le sait. Vous faites semblant de l'ignorer, un pas après l'autre. Vous essayer de ne pas trop penser. Elle attend, elle a tout son temps.

_I'll soon be dead and I don't mind_

Le jour où l'espoir revient, paradoxalement, c'est celui où tout semble perdu.

Ça fait des mois qu'on vous tient à l'écart, des mois qu'aucune des informations que vous grappillez ne vous semble fiable. Vos parents, paraît-il, font cela pour vous protéger. Dérisoire. Parfois vous leur en voulez. La plupart du temps, vous avez pitié. Avant, vous compreniez. Avant, tout ça semblait posséder une logique. Maintenant, vous savez. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens. Ça ne mène nulle part. Juste à la peur, à la misère et à la mort.

Vous n'en pouvez plus de ramper, de vous écraser.

_I am dumb I am ugly. _

Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre. Quand Il est là, le son de Sa voix vous emplit d'une terreur sans nom. Une épouvante qui annihile toute pensée, tout vouloir. Par moments, vous aimeriez que ce soit déjà fini. Juste vous allonger, et ne pas vous relever. Mais la peur de la douleur vous en empêche. Vous savez bien qu'on ne vous laissera pas vous en sortir aussi facilement. C'est servir ou payer. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Servir ou souffrir.

Servir _et_ souffrir.

Le jour où l'espoir revient, le sentiment longtemps oublié semble être trop grand pour être contenu par votre poitrine. Il veut en sortir, il veut s'exprimer sur votre visage, et vous devez lutter de toutes vos forces pour rester impassible.

Le jour où l'espoir revient, il n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné d'une trouille qui ronge vos boyaux, brûle vos entrailles, menace de vous faire rendre votre repas. Vous croyiez connaître la peur. Vous venez d'en découvrir une déclinaison supplémentaire. Ce n'est plus la terreur, ce n'est plus la crainte, ce n'est plus l'horreur. Non, c'est une angoisse de chaque seconde, une tension qui n'en finit pas d'enfler, une appréhension qui vous serre la gorge et vous empêche de parler.

Pourtant il le faut. Il est là, le moment que vous attendiez. Votre deuxième chance. Votre choix. Servi sur un plateau d'argent par cette brute de Greyback. Dans votre tête, déjà, vous anticipez. Où les mener, que leur dire, comment être crédible. C'est dangereux. Ça peut échouer. Ça peut vous coûter votre vie. Mais c'est la possibilité de rédemption que vous avez si longtemps appelé de vos vœux, sans jamais oser vous l'avouer totalement, de peur qu'Il ne sonde votre âme et n'y découvre vos secrets.

Un moyen d'agir. Une solution concrète. C'est plus terrifiant que tout le reste. _Vous avez le choix_. Vous devez saisir votre chance, et agir vite. Arrêter d'être témoin, ne plus être passif. Vous n'avez pas l'âme d'un héros, vous le savez depuis longtemps.

Mais le héros, il a l'air à peu près aussi terrorisé que vous. Vous croisez son regard. Son visage est grossièrement défiguré, mais ses yeux n'ont pas changé. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître ce vert d'émeraude. Vous pourriez être choqué par la peur qui s'y lit. En vérité, ce n'est qu'un faible miroir de ce que vous ressentez. Mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est là, en face de vous, et que vous avez le pouvoir de le sauver.

Votre tante vous presse, vous ordonne de l'identifier, avec dans la voix comme l'anticipation de plaisirs sadiques. Ne pas paraître trop catégorique. Donner l'impression de réfléchir. Hésiter.

_I am blind but nevermind _

Finir par répondre par la négative.

_in decline in denial_

C'est ce que vous aviez prévu de faire, du moins.

Mais les mots se bloquent dans votre gorge. Vous voulez porter la main à votre cou, et vous en trouvez incapable. La panique s'installe en vous lorsque vous vous rendez compte que votre corps ne vous répond plus.

La voix de votre mère explose soudain dans votre tête. _Ne lutte pas. Reste calme_. Vous comprenez soudain ce qui se passe. Du coin de l'œil qu'elle vous autorise à bouger, vous la voyez discrètement faire remonter sa baguette dans sa manche. Vous avez envie de hurler à la mort votre impuissance et votre rage. Evidemment, cela vous est impossible.

Imperium. Placé sous Imperium par votre propre mère. Elle prétendra, bien sûr, avoir fait cela pour vous protéger. Comme si elle savait ce qui était bon pour vous.

_Only love can save me_

Si elle le savait, vous n'en seriez pas là. Vous voudriez serrer les poings, et vous ne le pouvez pas non plus.

Encore une fois, ils vous interrogent, les réponses qui filtrent de vos lèvres, bien que vagues, ne sont pas celles que vous aviez prévues de donner. On vous force à le regarder de plus près. _c'est lui n'est-ce pas? Réponds !_ Tant de vert vous fait mal.

_you will see your inner lies_

On ne s'occupe même plus de vous. Ils se préoccupent maintenant des deux autres. Granger et Weasley. Bien sûr que ce sont eux. Oui, vous les avez immédiatement reconnus. On ne prend pas la peine de vous demander de confirmer, cette fois-ci. Et le sortilège sous lequel vous tient votre mère vous empêche d'intervenir, de nier la réalité.

Votre deuxième chance a irrémédiablement disparu, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Potter et Weasley sont emmenés dans les cachots. Granger reste là.

Granger reste là.

Granger.

A la merci de votre tante.

Granger.

Il y a quelque chose de définitivement pourri dans toute cette situation.

Granger.

Elle hurle.

Weasley hurle.

Vous hurlez.

En silence.

_Streaks of pain_

Granger.

_On your face_

Les cris de Weasley montent jusqu'à vous.

_HERMIOOOOOONE !_

Ils font écho à ceux qui ravagent votre conscience.

Hermione hurle encore.

_I am you_

Vous avez tellement mal.

_You are me_

Tellement mal pour elle.

_I want you_

Vous en oubliez de respirer.

_You to suffer_

Vous brûlez, vous gelez.

_That's too bad_

Et vous ne pouvez même pas hurler.

_I am numb_

Elle est belle. Belle dans sa douleur, belle dans ses cris.

_I am twisted_

Votre tante lève le sortilège. Pose des questions qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Une épée. Un coffre. Gringotts.

Vous ne voyez que son visage ravagé par la douleur. Ses ongles qui mordent la peau de ses paumes. Le sang sur ses lèvres.

_You're divine_

Sa respiration est haletante. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir. _Parle, Hermione, parle, je t'en supplie_.

Bellatrix lève sa baguette une fois de plus.

_Vous avez perdu, Hermione. Parle. Ne résiste pas. Je t'en prie_

Mais le sortilège s'abat sur elle, encore, et encore.

_You get hurt_

Elle est prise de convulsions, tremble, ses yeux se révulsent.

_Am I sorry_

Elle gémit, n'ayant plus assez de force pour hurler.

Vous avez l'impression de vous consumer sur place. Désir, pitié, douleur… Tout ça se mélange en vous et vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes.

_I'm a swine_

Enfin. Enfin, elle parle. Ses propos n'ont pas plus de sens que ceux de Bellatrix.

Godric Gryffondor. Les Gobelins. L'épée est un faux.

_Nevermind_

Rien de tout cela n'a d'importance.

Vous accroupir à ses côtés. La prendre par la main. L'aider à se relever.

Vous ne pouvez rien faire de tout cela. Vous êtes toujours prisonnier de l'Imperium. Peu importe, c'est terminé maintenant. Bellatrix a les informations qu'elle voulait. Ils ne lui feront plus de mal.

Mais non.

Rien n'est terminé. Et Il va arriver. Oui, Il a été prévenu.

On vous ordonne d'aller chercher le Gobelin. Vous obéissez à la baguette. Celle de votre mère. La distance jusqu'aux cachots n'est pas suffisante pour affaiblir le sort.

Elle gît toujours à terre. Vous craignez un instant que… Mais non, sa poitrine se soulève doucement. Elle vit. C'est au tour du Gobelin de répondre aux questions.

Tout va tellement vite. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du moment où le sortilège de votre mère cesse d'agir. Vous restez paralysé. La seconde précédente, tout était perdu.

Et maintenant, votre baguette est entre les mains de Potter. La cavalerie est arrivée.

Un couteau sur sa gorge.

Vous cessez de respirer.

Dobby.

Ils transplanent.

Elle est libre.

Elle est en sécurité.

Sur vos joues, soudain, deux traînées brûlantes.

_Acid rain_

Vous aviez oublié le goût des larmes.

Vous l'avez retrouvé, le jour où l'espoir est revenu.

**FIN**

Voilà l'intégralité des paroles de la chanson qui m'a inspirée:

_I am you you are me I want you, you to suffer you're so sad fucking mad that's too bad it's all you're good for I am blind but nevermind in decline in denial I want love I want love I want love want it in me acid rain streaks of pain in your face take it slowly follow the swine swallow the brine be unkind it's all you're good for oh my love come back to me I want you you don't want me I need you come on closer I'm so sad so fucking mad it's too bad it's all I'm up for you are blind but nevermind you're divine don't murder me oh my love I want love oh my love I need it in me oh my love I want love oh my love come back to me the world's a ball of dust and I'm the one who's spinning and only love can save me if you don't want me to drag you right now in the muck in the mire you will see your inner lies I am dumb I am ugly I am numb I am twisted I am wicked I am hollow I'm a swine nevermind I am bad I am scary you get hurt am I sorry I am bored I am easy I'll soon be dead and I don't mind_

Si vous êtes un auteur, vous savez déjà quelle source de motivation énooooorme sont les reviews.

Mais on ne le répète jamais assez, alors: un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, est le seul profit que nous autres, auteurs de fanfictions, retiront des heures passées devant notre écran.

Essayez d'y penser!


End file.
